slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Metal Sonic
Neo Metal Sonic is an alternate form of the antagonist Metal Sonic, a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series by SEGA Character Overview Neo Metal Sonic was born from absorbing the power of Chaos through Big the Cat's friend, Froggy, whom apparently still had remnant of the Chao guardian since Sonic Adventure. With his newfound, overwhelming power, he rebels against Eggman, posing as his creator behind the shadows and absorbing their DNA to grow stronger in hopes of finally erasing the world of his fleshy counterpart once and for all. Appearance Neo Metal Sonic takes on a more "lordly", developed version of his original self. While he resembles Sonic in somewhat basic structure, he also takes a bit from Shadow as well. He retains the blue sheen but his "quills" have elongated and stretched out to match Sonic as he appears in modern day with white, arrow striped highlights, resembling Shadow. Along with a somewhat taller frame, his shows have become pointed and elven-like and his arms gain sleeve-like compartments. The appearance is completed by a flowing, black robe tied around his waist. Personality Metal Sonic's personality, for the most part canon wise, has been void, being nothing more than a silent, obedient servant of Dr. Eggman. Upon acquiring his Neo form however, he gains a megalomaniac persona with illusions of grandeur. In spite of his increased power, he also had an inferiority complex as he was most haunted by Sonic's shadow, knowing that as long as he lived, he would always seem to be inferior. Special Abilities Neo Metal Sonic possesses a wide array of abilities. While in his normal form, he could easily mimic the powers his opponents but he was most noted for his frightening speed which made him even faster than Sonic, although he could not properly control it as Eggman desired to make something that could outrun Sonic, but never considered to outmanuver him. In his Neo form, his powers are speculated to have increased by a large margin as he never fights in this form, but his mimicry abilities have certainly increased. It is in this form that he is able to transform into a liquid metal form from where he can not only copy the DNA of anything he comes into contact with, but can also assume their forms. He used this ability to impersonate both Eggman and Sonic and when he was "defeated" as Eggman, he took on this form to assimilate data. Even without the power of the Emeralds, Neo Metal Sonic proved to be a formidable foe, taking three of the four featured teams in a powered up form known as Metal Madness, a mechanical dragon-like monstrosity which he achieved through both his shapeshifting powers and by absorbing pieces of the Egg Fleet. He is able to fire missile spikes from his back and fire his claws which encased his opponents in a dome of ice which rendered them helpless unless it was broken from the outside and was armed with a high-powered flamethrower for his right hand. Even after being driven back, he continued to improve, detaching from the Egg Fleet and growing wings, becoming Metal Overlord. While he possessed the same abilities as before, he had slightly increased in size and shows off phenomenal super strength by simply grabbing hold of a battleship and chucking it at his opponents. He also possesses the ability to use Chaos Control, a time-space manipulating ability which he uses to stop time and freeze his enemies. It was only by the combined teamwork of Super Sonic and his friends did they ever stood a chance of even breaking through his invincible shell. Synopsis Trivia Category: Characters Category: Video game characters